Anatomie: What Makes one Vampyric
In the short of it, what makes someone a Vampire? Your inner willpower. In the long of it, where is the science that makes one a “Vampire”? Can you be bit by one and “made a vampire”? Is there a clinical explanation? Yes, also. Many people online will say, vampires are people looking for attention, they want to be special. It’s because of the books, movies, tv shows and games that one admires that makes them want to be vampiric, thinking they will be more cool and popular or loved more because they will look really pretty. However, since vampire myths and lore have been here since the dawn of time, what did people base their reasons to want or be vampiric on 31,000 years ago? Exactly. Oh wait, Lilith and Set where “Hot” and so everyone wanted to look like them, or be like them and pull everything influential to them by being like them? The Community definition of Vampire is someone who drinks blood, or has an energy issue, from having a lack of energy, either due to stress, or lack of want to try in their lives due to negative ways of life and living, or someone who isn’t actually “lively” due to having a lack of energy where one wants to do normal things. Sometimes, Vampire means roleplayer or lifestyler, someone who plays at being vampire like. Many communities use Vampyre with a Y to denote real vampirism practice and spirituality, from looking like ancient vampires to acting like, eating like and being like as much as possible any vampire line from Ahkukharran/u to Annunaki, or Mayans and Incans, and Persians and Sumerians and others. This means usually the spirituality, the music and styles of their ways of life are also adopted to “be” more complete by being like the “ancient ones”. House Khepheru, House Sekehmu, and a few others are this way. That is their own way of being. I personally don’t care for their take of Egyptian or Khem spirituality and I stay away. But, they have never done anything to me, personally so each to their own. I say in reality however, whatever tribe you want to click your vampire heels too, it all comes down to the inner willpower of yourself and how much you want to say “I am like them” or “I try and be like that as much as I can because I find the pathos enlightening.” Spirituality is a journey, life is a journey, no need to discredit people/beings because they believe living like that may make them feel more attuned to life or make their lives more meaningful. If it does not hurt you and it does not hurt them, then, and they are adults and they behave responsibility, then there should be nothing wrong with creating new paths based on older ones, or reclaiming the beliefs of the old ones. Clinical Vampirism: Please insert Possibly before each “you are”… If you have been diagnosed with fibro, or MSD (Muso-skeletal disorder) or PTSD, or SAD, or even ADHD, you are possibly an unawakened vampiric person. If you are prone to fits of rage, deep hate, deep depression and blackouts, you have PTSD, as well as your mind loops to past events that were tragic or trauma filled, or sparked anger or were very upsetting to you, you have PTSD (Post traumatic stress disorder). You do not have to be in the army or a war to have PTSD. It is not solider related only. Also if you have nervous disorder or panic attacks, either from 1) To much caffeine intake or 2) Natural drops of energy crashing, or panic-y feelings or issues from the energy dropping away from us, you have nervous disorder. It is a natural chemical imbalance of having too much histamine in the blood as well as adrenaline, and too much of the wrong blend of serotonin in the brain. The adrenaline surges over the top of the serotonin, provoking feelings of doom or danger or paranoia, thus making the serotonin “stuck” and frozen in action. People don’t think they just run, or have a nervous freak out to the problem. This is why people are prescribed seroquil, vibryd, or wellabutrin, zoloft and others. It naturally calms others on the medicine. Vistarel or prescription benedryl is given for panic attacks, allergies and histamine in the body. It calms down the histamine production in the body. Vampirism is not a virus, but there are chemical effects to being one. Drinking the blood of another person safely to enhance vampirism: If one suspects oneself of being a vampire, one may suggest to another in a safe way, to digest some of their friend’s / donor’s / other vampire’s blood. This has no science proof to work or “do the trick” other than self professed accounts that it does work. It may work due to the power of thought or will. It may be blood magick at work. It may just be their lifestyle faith. Follow your hearts on this one people and for goodness sake, please be careful, we can still get blood borne sicknesses, if we are stupid. However, if you believe in latent blood vampirism, then chances are no one needs to tell you to be careful, it’s “natural to know these things” and you are already doing well enough to not need to read this. If you’d like to comment on this item, feel free below. If your comments are negative however about how stupid we are and how dumb I am, my faith is my faith. It works. I’d know. You can’t change my ideal of it working when I know it works based on the fact you are on my site, letting me know your holy opinion, FYI blow off. Science of Vampirism: History claims to know of vampires. Their habits, homes and lifestyles. I am not just talking about these finds of stakings and supposed vampirisms, in poland and germany and Romania and Hungary and the Balkans. If lore runs rampant and you are crazy, you will go to extremes to dig up everyone at that time and stake them to just make sure. Those were not good times, if you knew the person, and you were nuts in the head, chances are you’d do some dumb shit just to get people to stop looking at you. “Vampires!” sure, dig everyone up and stake them. Of course some of the bodies were fake. Just like hollywood today, colored plaster was used to make skeletal “remains” to frighten others away from people, regions and places. I am not sure if you could use any sciences to prove vampyrism, other than the governing of Medical problems. Perhaps Botany for the uses of some plants that help treat fibro, msd, ptsd or other medical problems associated with vampires and their health. Some latent vampires apparently have curved tail bones at the end of our spines, natural adult teeth from birth or cutting of teeth, not losing the baby hair you were born with, and sometimes magickal gifts no one can deny – the sight, musical or artistic gifts, being able to make things well like crafts and home furnishings, or being good at capturing dreams and making money on them early in life. / Moroi / Dhamphyr / NactZeherer are some of the names of genetic vampires or latent/innate vampires. Feel free to comment or swing by the message board to leave comment discussion. Please do not get offended. Many things and beings exist that we may not be aware of. The paranormal exists, and we all exist for reasons. Just because you are not and no one you know is not, does not mean that no one is. This blog is not here to offend you. It is for the faith only. Be well and Blessed. Category:Anatomy/Vampyre/Hetriesalian Category:Races Category:Spirit Types Category:Paranormal Research __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Vampyres Category:HetrieSalian